Crowded Places
by EmilyPrentiss2012
Summary: This story follows the anxieties of both Regina and Maleficent through their daily lives. They think their personal issues are the only problems they have to face. When Maleficent's estranged family come looking for her, more problems arise putting Maleficent in a tough situation.
1. Chapter 1

She woke up to her anxiety levels on high. There was a tightness in her chest that slowly slid down into the pit of her stomach like dripping honey. With one hand she gripped the sheets while the other clutched her abdomen. _One, two, three breathe_ , she thought to herself. _One, two, three breathe_. Each breath was shaky, which made it easier for the tears to pool. _It's not real, you're in your bed, and you're safe. Nothing bad is going to happen. It was only a figment of your imagination. A memory manipulated._ She did her best to appease her troubled mind. It was racing with what if's and the pain of the past.

In her therapy sessions, Archie reminded her that she wasn't always going to be able to control the anxiety and the panic. She was seeing him twice a week to help with her anxiety and occasional panic attacks. She thought she had had a hold on them, but they found a way to slip from her grip. Being able to suppress the anxious feelings was progress, but she wasn't going to be able to do it every time. He told her, sometimes you have to lose a battle to win the war. She had actually been to war before, and appreciated the association. Sometimes she was just going to have to let it take over and ride it out. Therapy wasn't a for sure fix. It was all mental.

They had discussed her nightmares on multiple occasions. The majority were memories, or ghosts from her past entering her present life. What frustrated her the most was that these events, that happened more than thirty years ago, still had a hold over her. It was like the devil had a tight grip on her leg, and was constantly pulling her to the brink of darkness. It was like the universe wanted her to stay submersed in her past oppression.

Tonight was going to be one of the battles she had to lose. Choking on the sob that was being held in her throat caused all of her strength to become undone. Her grip on both the sheets and her stomach tightened. The tears that generously flowed down the sides of her face slid down to the rims of her ears. The tightness that was in her chest was now fully in the pit of her stomach. It tingled and burned in an almost nauseating way. She was aware that her crying was no longer silent, and the ivory hand that slid up her arm confirmed her volume. She hadn't meant to wake her up, hated to burden her with her attacks, but it was always comforting when she was there. She never asked what had her upset. She knew. They didn't have to talk about it, there was no need. The only thing that was important was calming her down.

Maleficent gently scooped Regina into her strong, warm arms. Regina never resisted. Her head rested on Maleficent's ample chest, and her hands always either found their way to the fabric of her top, or to one of her arms. She held on for dear life waiting to once again feel grounded.

Zeroing in on the feeling of long fingers running through her hair, and the even tone of being hushed, helped bring the panic down another level. She knew she was safe and in control, she now just had to convince her sub-conscience of that.

 _One, two, three breathe._

…

The morning after a tear-full night was always silent. Regina was usually the first one up anyway due to work, but she cherished this alone time. She wasn't ready to face her lover, even though there would be no confrontation. Regina required her mayoral mask before facing her demons. She had her morning routine which began with a shower. Depending on her mood the water would either be steaming, or ice cold. Today required a bit of steam to relax her muscles, and to wash away the tears that still stained her cheeks. She only had an hour to get ready, so there was no time to linger under the water that felt oh-so good.

Once she was wrapped in a fluffy, white towel, her feet would venture forward having to face the cold tiles. Rubbing away the steam on a section of the mirror, she grabbed a comb and ran it through her hair. Once the tangles were gone, she used her magic to dry and style it. Her magic was easy, and saved so much time. Every night Regina picked out her outfit to not wake Mal by rummaging in the closet. It hung on the back of the bathroom door awaiting her touch. A cream blouse that fit in the chest and flowed down the sleeves. Black dress pants, heels, and a mat red lipstick to top it all off. She only ever used her magic to do her makeup if she was in an absolute hurry. Regina enjoyed sitting at her vanity, or bathroom counter with her makeup on display before her. Makeup was an art whether it was simple or lavish. Her mayoral look was somewhere in-between. Most definitely no where near her Evil Queen drag.

When she was finished she headed downstairs to grab her coat, keys, and purse. Her lunch was already packed, and she'd quickly swing by Granny's for coffee and a pastry. One of the only sweet things she allowed herself to eat. Once she was at the office and behind her desk, any and all personal feelings were cut off. This was a professional setting where focus was pertinent. Regina pulled an orange prescription bottle from her purse. She popped one pill in her mouth, and downed it with coffee. It was her anxiety medication. Once in the morning, and once at night before bed. It was suppose to help suppress her anxiety through out the day, and while she slept.

Her anxiety was made up an assortment of personal struggles. Her mother and marriage to the king was a pain she'd dealt with for a long time, but the memories still stung. There was also her need for control, and her fear that those around her were faking their feelings towards her. It was a mix of OCD and paranoia. Her nightmares had lessened thankfully, but a few still managed to manifest. All she needed was for this work day to go smoothly.

…

 _6:00 pm_

Dark clouds began to roll in over the bay. Once the sun was no longer able to shine through, the temperature dropped a few degrees. It wasn't much, but it still managed to send chills down her spine. Regina sat on one of the benches by the docks, silently staring out at the choppy water. A storm was positioning itself over the town, and Regina patiently waited for the first clap of thunder. She anticipated the echoed rumble that would be captured in her chest. She felt intense tranquility when the rolls of thunder synced with the beat of her heart. It was in these moments she felt one with her surroundings. She imagined that was what inner peace felt like. If she could take _that_ in a pill she'd be set for life.

To her a storm was like a beautiful seductress. The calm before the storm was so peaceful, yet deceiving. The temperatures leveled out, the air smelled sweet, and the sky was a mixture of beautiful colors. It lured people outside to stare in wonder at the enchanting darkness. A storm was the only darkness people admired and called beautiful. They knew the danger and destruction that could potentially follow, but they didn't care as long as they got a glimpse of what she was liked before it all went to hell. She'd tease them with lightning to grab hold of their attention for just a bit longer, but to also warn them. She was a force to be reckon with, and once the rain started you'd better be indoors.

Regina felt that she had once that seductive storm. Her beauty and charm would blind the foolish before striking their hearts. Sometimes when she'd come and sit before the beginning of a storm her heart would long for home. Home being the Enchanted Forest. Oh how she remembered the storms that passed through their land. She looked even father back to when her father would take her out on the balcony of her childhood home. They'd sit and watch the rain come closer and closer.

Feeling herself slip into her past, she immediately snapped back. She couldn't risk getting homesick right now. There was too much going on for her to handle that.

The first streak of lighting struck the ocean's horizon. Once it faded, in its all too fleeting second, Regina counted aloud in a whisper. One, two, three… _breathe._ She inhaled the sweetened air and smiled at hearing thunder. The storm was about three miles out. It was close, but just far enough away to allow her safe passage home.

The rain began almost as soon as she got into her car. It started off with a few drops, but very quickly started pouring. When she pulled into the neighborhood she realized she hadn't planned dinner, but tried not to worry. It was something she could easily figure out once in the kitchen. She unfortunately didn't have an umbrella in her car, so she ran from the driveway to the front door as fast as she could.

Once inside she felt a warm sensation of relaxation. Home was a safe place for her. She was about to remove her rain soaked coat when she heard arguing coming from the other room. Climbing the four stairs that lead to the foyer, she peered into the living room and saw Henry on the couch. He was still dressed in his soccer uniform, and his head was thrown back with a look of irritation on his face. Mal and Lily were in the kitchen arguing… again. The sweet sense of relaxation went straight out the door. Her day had actually gone well… until now. She honestly didn't have the patience to break up another one of their fights.

Sighing deeply, she snapped her fingers to get Henry's attention. His head shot up in an instant, and was about to speak when he saw her with a finger over her lips. She waved him over and lead him into her study. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hello sweetheart," she greeted with a soft smile. "Have you eaten?"

"No. We were waiting for you to get home, and then they got into it."

She nodded. "Want to go to Granny's?" She asked raising both her eye brows and shoulders. He smiled and nodded. "Ok. I don't want to drive in the rain so hold on." She pulled him forward into a gentle hug, and used her magic to transport them. They appeared in the back hallway to not scare any customers. Henry chose one of the back booths for what little privacy it offered. Regina took off her coat and folded it on the empty half of her seat. Neither of them needed to look at the menu. They were here so often Regina was sure Henry could recite it word for word.

While they waited for their food Henry told her about his day, and that soccer practice should have just been canceled. He was excited to share with her that he would be playing goalie in their next game. Being the goalie was a position he had been fighting for since the beginning. He hadn't been very good at the sport, but with Regina's support and hours of practice he'd finally made it. She was proud of him, and couldn't wait to see him in action.

"Did Lily have any trouble picking you up?"

"Nope, apparently she played when she was a kid, and said she'd help me practice before the game."

"Oh wonderful, I had no idea."

"Yeah, I don't know why she hadn't said anything before. I was going to ask, but I could tell she wasn't in the greatest mood."

Regina was about to respond, but she was cut off by the waitress placing their plates down. "So," she started as she picked up her napkin and placed it in her lap. "What were they arguing about this time?"

"Same old same old," he shrugged. "Mal was home waiting for us, well waiting for Lily. Evidently Lily walked out on their lesson earlier this morning. She was frustrated because she couldn't do whatever it was they were doing, and Mal was frustrated because she wasn't trying hard enough." Henry just shook his head as he ate his fries.

"I'm sorry," Regina apologized.

"It's not your fault." He knew she felt guilty, as if she was responsible somehow. She had been a wreck when Maleficent moved in with them. She was constantly making sure he was ok with it. Lily didn't live with them, but she was over all the time. Regina always made sure she gave both her children equal attention, fearing the other would feel unappreciated. He finally sat her down one night to tell her to stop worrying. He was glad she had finally found her happy ending. Yeah it was a little crazy at times, but what would their lives be without a little drama? He assured her that if he ever had a problem with something he'd tell her. Both Maleficent and Lily were really cool, and always nice to him. "I totally understand how Lily feels though."

"You do?"

He nodded taking a sip of water. "Even though she's been here for over a year it's still awkward. Like how it took Ma a long time to really see Gram and Gramps as her parents. She always liked them, but it was weird, especially with the age thing. It's also kind of like when the curse broke and I found out that you really were the Evil Queen. Took me a while to readjust." He didn't mean to bring up that painful memory for his mom. He just thought it might help her understand what he was trying to say. "You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I understand. She's only had her parents in her life for one year. It's still a lot to take in, and I know Mal has been getting tougher. When it comes to magic, and teaching it, she is very serious. I should know," she smiled.

"Maybe you could join them occasionally to keep the peace."

"Well I wouldn't be very helpful when it came to her dragon lessons, but you're right. Mal's been teaching her about both the dragon and her other magic. I suppose I could take over her magic lessons. That is if your mother hasn't already convinced her otherwise," she somewhat joked. Her and Emma's magic lessons had significantly lessened in the past year. Emma did still come to her with questions and needed demonstrations, but very rarely. She was no where near done being mentored, but Regina didn't need the stress of dealing with Emma Swan's magic. "She was very fortunate to have me as a teacher," she pointed out.

"I know," he smiled. "Do you think she could handle Gold teaching her?" He wasn't making fun of Emma. It was just a known fact that she needed a more patient and kind instructor.

Regina nearly choked on her drink at his question. "Absolutely not…well… Maybe Gold now. He's better then he used to be, but she wouldn't last a day with Rumplestiltskin. He was cruel, and allowed no room for error."

"Is that why you asked Maleficent to be your mentor instead?"

"Oh she didn't replace him. He was there till the end. She was my mentor on the side, and I tried to keep her teachings a secret from him. She mainly helped me refine the powers I already had. She was strict, but she was ok with me messing up from time to time. She had patience, and was never hateful if I couldn't master a spell as quickly as intended."

"That's because she liked you," he teased.

Regina couldn't believe what her son was concluding, but couldn't keep herself from blushing. "Yes… that's true, but she is just overall a better person than him." Henry couldn't hide his smirk. He sometimes liked to catch her off guard like that. Regina had loosened up tremendously over the years; however, she still didn't talk about her relationships, or show that many public displays of affection. Of course he had seen them holding hands, and kissing before. He'd even, on multiple occasions, seen them curled up on the couch together, but that was it. It was different at home compared to being out in public. If the whole family was together, or just at Granny's, they barely touched. He didn't see anything wrong with it. They were very private people, and respected them for it. Henry just knew that under Regina and Mal's hard, and sometimes emotionless exteriors, were soft hearts full of love. Love they saved for only each other's eyes and ears.

When he established operation mongoose, he hadn't had any particular people in mind to set her up with. Of course, he read through the story book over and over to see if he could find 'the one that got away', but had no luck. Two months later Maleficent was resurrected. It wasn't until she asked both his moms for help in finding her daughter that he knew something was up. They way they looked at each other spoke louder than words. He hadn't been the only one to notice the potential history either. Regina and Maleficent's backstory wasn't even in the storybook. He didn't know why, but wished it was. He wanted to know so much more than what they had told him.

"Do you think they'll be upset we ate without them?" he asked not wanting another argument.

"Oh well if they are. Maybe it will help teach them to not fight in the house, or at all for that matter."

"Yeah we'll see about that."

…

Regina transported them back to the mansion once they had finished their meals. They appeared in the foyer right in front of the stairs, and Regina sent Henry up to finish his homework. Mal was sitting in the living room by the fire patiently waiting for them to return from wherever they had disappeared to. She stood the instant she saw them appear. She waited for Henry to leave before speaking. Unfortunately before she could get one word out Regina gave her a disappointed look, and too went upstairs. "Regina," she called after. She followed Regina to their bedroom hoping this too wouldn't turn into a fight. Maleficent was fully aware of what Regina was mad about. Once she noticed Henry was gone, and her car was in the drive way, Mal understood that they had left. Regina was getting just as tired of hearing her and Lily fighting as much she was having them.

When Mal entered, Regina was already sitting at her vanity taking off her jewelry. "Regina I'm sorry," she said slowly approaching from behind.

"Maybe on a different day I would have had a more tolerant attitude, but that's just not what I wanted to come home to tonight," she sighed turning around. Maleficent looked at her apologetically. "The two of you need to figure something out," she stressed. "Because both Henry and I are tired of being around it."

"I know, and I'm sorry. She left in the middle of our lesson because she got frustrated, again. That kind of behavior is not acceptable if she is to learn."

"I am very aware of that, but she's not the only one who needs to change their ways."

Mal was taken aback by what Regina was insinuating. She blinked a few times trying to process. "Are you saying that this is my fault?"

"No," she assured her before she got defensive. "I'm just saying you're teaching methods are a bit demanding." Mal was about to come back when she continued. "There's nothing wrong with that, but I think you need to take it down a few notches for her. She's still very new to this."

"So were you when I started teaching you," she argued.

"Yes, but I had already been with Rumple for four years. I had a little bit of a background, and I was used to a firmer hand. Your lessons were tough, but no where near what he put me through. I was also much more driven than she is. I felt that my life depended on learning magic."

"You may have thought that, but Lily's actually does," she strained trying to get her point across. "I don't care about the magic much as I do the dragon. It is crucial she learns the control it."

"Mal I understand that, and I think Lily does too; but it has only been a year. How long did it take you to master your powers?" she inquired hoping Mal would see _her_ point.

"Decades," she signed running her fingers through her hair. "You're right. I'll try to tone it down a little bit."

"Good," she said reaching out. She grabbed hold of Mal's hand, and gave it a little squeeze. "Time, just give her more time. She'll get there eventually." She turned back around, and unclasped her necklace.

"Do you think you could speak with her as well?" Mal asked somewhat hesitantly.

Regina looked at her through the mirror with one eyebrow raised. Both her girlfriend and daughter were being childish, but with one look in those big, blue eyes she was swayed. "Yes I'll talk to her," she agreed shaking her head.

It was only seven, but she was ready to retire for the night. She was mentally exhausted, and it was only Tuesday. She still had three more work days to get through. Regina could never predict what she was going to dream about, but having a rough night more than once a week almost never happened anymore. She decided to get into bed early, and read until she fell asleep.

Mal stretched out onto the bed as well. She laid out on top of the covers, and propped her elbow up so she could rest her head. Her day too had been long, so sitting here in silence was relaxing. Her gaze locked onto Regina. She was only reading, but she loved to just watch. She wore reading glasses that slipped halfway down her nose. Her lips slightly wavered as she silently read aloud to herself, and her right index finger was always slipped under the next page ready to turn. She could stay like this for hours. Once Regina fell asleep she'd gently remove her glasses, and place them as well as the book on her side table.

In their earlier years Regina had been a bit weary feeling Mal stare at her for hours on end. It was mostly because she didn't understand, but Mal never explained for her to have figured it out. She initially matched it with a predator watching its prey. Not that Mal every saw her in a predatory since, but in a possessive way. The little queen was the dragon's. Mal also just enjoys looking at her. Constantly letting her eyes roam, so they could memorize every curve and color. Once Regina understood she never found the sensation of Mal watching her creepy, instead she found comfort in it. Just knowing that the dragon always had her eyes on her made her feel safe. If she were ever in danger, or distress, Maleficent would come to her rescue.

…

Dragons were usually heavy sleepers, and Maleficent could say she once was. Back in the Enchanted Forest there could be a battle taking place on her door step, and she not move a muscle. Unfortunately, she was no longer able to enjoy a deep sleep. She was never truly tired, and the sound of a pen dropping on the kitchen floor would wake her. Being trapped as a dragon for thirty years had taken a tole on her. All she ever did was sleep. She figured the curse would break faster if she wasn't pacing around the cavern all day. Maleficent had slept for thirty years, so now sleeping was quite unappealing. She mainly did it for Regina's sake. To lie in bed with her at night, and to keep her from worrying that she wasn't resting. The only days she was the slightest bit tired were on days were she and Lily had dragon lessons. Lily was very skilled in wearing her out.

Maleficent's ear quickly brought her out of her mindless rest. She heard the even tones of Regina's breathing become short, and labored. Reason number three she attempted sleep. Regina had been plagued with nightmares since the day she had met the young queen. They had gotten increasingly better since then, but were still here. Mal was an expert in knowing how to handle these type of situations. Regina was always embarrassed for showing this kind of weakness, so she never made her talk about it. She just assured her that she was safe, and waited for her to fall back asleep.

Mal waited to see if the fear would pass. After last night she hoped it would. It wasn't that Regina's outbursts annoyed her, they only caused her pain too. She hated the fact that Regina still had to deal with this pain. Thankfully Regina's breathing shifted form short and fast back to normal. She knew all the signs by heart. The only times she ever moved into action was if she knew Regina had woken, and was attempting to cry herself back to sleep; and if the Regina became trapped in her mind, which eventually caused her to become quite audible. She would pull the smaller woman into her arms, and do the only thing she could do. Hold her tight, and whisper words of reassurance in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Wednesday night, and Snow invited the whole family over for dinner. All but Zelena accepted. Robyn had been fighting a nasty cold all week, and she did't think it was time yet to take her anywhere. Emma and Hook arrived a few minutes early, while Regina and her crowd were to be expected a little late. Regina had a meeting a five that wouldn't end till six. It was the end of the month, so the council had to go over last minute budget cuts. Henry, Maleficent, and Lily would all come with her.

Now that Snow and David had finally moved out of the loft and into a proper house, their family dinners were much easier. There was enough room for eight, or the occasional ten; and David was able to grill out on the back porch.

It was six thirty when Henry came through the door, beating the others up the steps. Once inside, they all exchanged greetings and hugged. Yes they saw one another almost everyday, but it was still nice knowing that they had this now. They had only been there for a few minutes, and Maleficent already wanted to get her Neal time in. "Is your son present?" she asked Snow casually.

Snow gave her a soft smile. She thought it was very sweet the way Maleficent cared for her son. She was very good with him, and he too enjoyed her. If they ever needed a babysitter she and Regina were the first ones they asked. It was also no secret that Neal had a crush on Regina. He was a only three years old, but he definitely had his father's charm. "He's in his room playing. You're welcome to go see him."

"Yes," she said clearing her throat. "I'll just pop in and say hello." She turned and walked down the hall that lead to his room. It was somewhat of an awkward exchange. Maleficent still had some trouble expressing her emotions around the Charmings. There was no need to be, that's just how she was. There was no longer any bad blood. Forgiveness was granted, but that didn't keep their interactions from being difficult in the beginning. "She does know she doesn't have to ask every time she's over?" Snow asked Regina.

"I've told her," she said shaking her head with a smile. "But she's a bit old fashion. This is not her home, nor is it her child. She thinks it's proper to ask permission."

"Well I can say that it is nice to see someone still sticking strongly to the ways of the old world."

"She hasn't experienced this world as much as we have. She'll always be stuck in her ways, but she will also adapt."

Maleficent's 'pop in' lasted about ten minutes. Once she emerged she joined the others in the kitchen. "How do you lady's want your steaks?" David asked grabbing the plate of meat from the kitchen counter.

"Medium please," Regina said joining Snow at the bar to help with the salad.

"If you don't mind I'll just take mine raw," Maleficent said carefully as if she was trying to bribe him.

"No," Regina said using the knife that was in her hand to point.

Mal pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "Fine," she drawled dramatically. "Rare than." Regina lowered the knife in approval and continued to chop the cucumber.

Shaking her head Lily got David's attention. "Rare for me too."

"Alright, should be ready in about thirty minutes. Maleficent would you care to join Henry, Hook, and I out back?" She raised her brow in surprise, but shrugged her shoulders and followed. Once the four of them where outside, and the door was shut, David pulled out a knife. He sliced a small piece of meat from one of the steaks and offered it to Mal. Plucking the piece form the knife's tip she smirked in appreciation.

"Thank you. Regina is trying to get me to stop eating raw foods. Claims it's unhealthy. Maybe to humans, but I'm a dragon. I've eaten raw meat all my life." She popped the cold, wet piece of meat into her mouth and hummed.

David chuckled as he placed each steak on the grill. Regina and Maleficent had been dating for a year, so they were all used to having her around now. It was extremely awkward in the beginning, and that's not to say it still ins't on occasion. Maleficent was a private person, more so than Regina, and that was saying something. They all still didn't know a great deal about her, but her mysterious nature was quite enticing. Her expression rarely changed unless she was talking to Lily or Regina. She was an attractive woman no doubt, but her presence was striking in itself. She alway stood and sat up straight. Every single one of her actions were calculated, even her speech, and she rarely spoke. David assumed she was more keen on listening and learning. He could see that she was paying attention to every word everyone spoke. It was quite intimidating. He always felt very conscious of what he said when he was around her. Henry had told him that she was slowly showing new sides to him everyday. It wasn't much, but just enough for him to peak inside. "Don't worry you'll eventually get used to Regina monitoring everything you eat. Just ask Henry." Then there was her and Regina's relationship. He had no doubts that they loved one another, but to an outsider looking in… They might not even know they were together. He assumed their limited public displays of affection went back to their private natures.

It wasn't that he saw anything wrong with their actions, or lack there of. He was only curious. Over the years he had gotten to know a great deal more about Regina, and some of the things that made her tick. She was an extremely emotional person under all her thick layers, but those layers were only pealed back for a select few. A part of him wanted to see their characters behind closed doors. He wanted a glimpse of them smiling loving at each other with no formal phrasing, and touch. David understood that his thoughts came across as creepy, but that's not how he meant it. He tried not to dwell on it too much. The important thing was that Regina was happy. The family that had once only consisted of him and Snow, had now grown into a wonderful group of people.

Henry leaned against the side of the house and smiled. "Yeah, it's just something you learn to accept whether you like it or not. She's even shamed Ma into changing a few things about her diet," he laughed. "But if you think this is the first thing Mom's changed about your diet you're wrong."

Mal looked at him curiously. "I don't follow."

"It's ok, I didn't notice when she did it to me. Ever since you moved in, she's slowly conditioned you to eat healthier."

"Henry, I think I would notice a change in my food."

Henry crossed his arms ready to prove her wrong. "Oh yeah? Did you ever regularly eat vegetables?"

"Well… no, but-"

"Whenever you eat all the healthy stuff at dinner she always offers you seconds of the meat. She's conditioned you to think that if you eat what makes her happy you'll get more of what makes you happy."

Lily walked out and smiled at hearing Henry. "Oh are we finally telling her how Regina tricks her into eating healthy?"

Mal looked at her trying to mask the shock. How many people knew about this? "Yep. About to tell her about the chicken parmesan."

"What about the chicken parmesan?" Mal asked a bit quicker than intended.

"It's… it's not really chicken. It's eggplant." All for of them all broke into a fit of laughter. The look on Mal's face was priceless.

"Don't worry love," Hook said attempting to reassure her. "I'm sure she does this with good intentions only."

Mal shook her head. She couldn't believe this. Regina had actually been playing her. A part of her was proud, while the other felt betrayed. Regina was going to pay for this. She reached over and snatched her steak off the grill. The bottom was slightly cooked, but it was still for the most part raw. "I'm eating it like that."

David's initial reaction was to stop her from burning herself, but then remembered she wouldn't. "Ok, but if I get blamed, I'm throwing you under the bus."

"Yeah and mom can't find out that I told you. Then we'd both be in trouble."

"I'm sorry David what is that?" Regina asked pointing to the still very raw piece of meat on Maleficent's plate.

"Oh uh… Looks like I need to replace one of the left burners. Lucky us she doesn't mind that quality of meat." One of Regina's eyebrows arched in disbelief and directed her stare at Maleficent.

"Don't look at me dear. I still don't quite yet understand all of this modern machinery," she said in her usual nonchalant manner.

"Mhm," Regina hummed seeing right through her.

About halfway through dinner Emma's chewing began to slow as she watched Maleficent eat. She was very proper and silent as she ate, but Emma noticed something she never had before. Her eyes were glowing green with every bite. Emma didn't mean to stare, but it was so intriguing. It reminded her of Ruby's eyes, and how her iris' turned gold right before she shifted. Was Mal in transition? "Ms. Swan?" Emma snapped out of her trance feeling a hot heat rise in her cheeks. Mal was looking at her questioningly.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," she fumbled. "I- I was just-"

"It's quite alright dear. No need to be embarrassed. It seems that you have an impending question on your mind."

"Oh no, it's nothing."

"No need for imagination to provide you with the wrong answer."

Emma fidgeted in her seat for a second and lowered her fork. "I can ask a question?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course." She too set down her fork and picked up her napkin. Dabbing the corners of her mouth she awaited Emma's question. They now had everyone's attention. "Don't worry, if I don't wish to answer I won't."

"Do your eyes always turn green when you eat? Because they're practically glowing."

Regina let out a small laugh. Emma had acted like her question had been offensive. "No," Mal answered with a small smile. "That's usually something I can't control when I eat meat, especially raw meat. I don't even know it's happening unless I see it, or someone else points it out."

"And that's because your eyes are green when you're in dragon form?"

"Yes," she said very matter of factly. "Is that all?"

" I'm sorry?"

"Do you have any more questions? I can tell that you are curious to know more."

"Oh, well yeah, I do want to know more. Like, if you want to get all dragon-y, but you don't want to fully transform can you?"

"Yes. I can change the color of my skin, even reveal my scales. I can produce my talons, extend my tail, and sprout wings. I have extreme strength, hearing, and sense of smell as well; but my senses are always heightened. That's not something I can turn off and on."

"Wow, can you breath fire too?" Mal nodded. "Can all dragons do that?"

"All dragons have the ability, but that doesn't mean all can do it." Mal took a sip of her wine and cleared her throat. "I suppose I could give you a short history of how things work. When dragons are born, whether it be through natural birth or by egg, the child is in its 'human' form. Every dragon is different, but they usually start their transformation a few months after birth. Young dragons are unpredictable. They can shift at any time, because they don't know how to control it. It takes many, many years, even decades, to learn how to control our magic. It took me a hundred years to finally begin to learn how to pick and choose which features to expose. It takes great patience, power, and age."

"Ok, going back to the being born thing. Not all dragons are hatched?"

"No, but the majority are. It's very rare for a dragon to chose to give birth the way humans do. However, they have to choose which way to carry their children very early on. There is a small window to lay an egg."

"So, if you chose to carry the baby and not lay an egg can you still turn into a dragon?"

"Yes, but it gets more difficult, and dangerous the further along you are."

"Ok, ok, last question. Which form do you prefer?"

"I don't necessarily prefer one over the other; however, when I'm like this it can sometimes feel like I'm in a skin suit. I'm caging a dragon in a body that is so much smaller, so it can get a bit uncomfortable sometimes. I have never met a dragon that stays in dragon form all the time. Being in this form is not unnatural, but we do have to shift form time to time so we don't go insane."

"I have a question," Henry piped up. "If that's ok," he added suddenly self conscience due to his mother's eyes on him. Regina knew Henry wouldn't ask anything he shouldn't, and would be respectful. She just wasn't expecting him to join in. Regina also knew that Mal had no problem answering their questions, informing them on what was true about her kind; but, she didn't want this to turn in to show and tell. She was afraid Mal might feel pressured in some way to impress so she would be liked.

"Yes Henry?" Mal asked in a soft tone. The others may have not picked up on it, but Regina sure did. It made her smile. It was a tone she often used with her, which meant she cared for you. Henry was now an important person in her life. Although she was dating his mother Maleficent didn't act like a third parent. She knew that was not her place, and most definitely hadn't been around long enough for it to be acceptable. Even if it were, Maleficent preferred to be friends with the boy. She would look after him as if he were her own, but only offer her guidance and protection when needed. Since she was not from this world she could not help him with his homework, unless it was english and he was writing a paper. Then she could offer him a beautiful vocabulary and a unique format style. It always warmed her heart when he included her in family activities, or asked about the old world. She had a different perspective than Regina, and Regina wasn't always forthcoming.

"How old are you?" Henry asked. "I mean I know you're not supposed ask girls their age but…"

"I was unaware of this rule. Another strange law of this land."

"Oh, and not including the curse. You guys didn't age then."

"Of course. I'm six hundred and twenty-three. I've lived about half my of life."

"Wow," Henry's eyes were now the size of saucers. "I was thinking two hundred, like Wolverine, but six hundred?" He was so amazed and genuinely interested to hear more. He knew now was not the time, but there would definitely be later. He had only asked her about the Enchanted Forest in the past hundred years. There was so much more for him to learn, and he couldn't wait.

…

When they got home Regina unzipped her skirt letting pool around her feet. Stepping out of it she began to unbutton her blouse. Just as she got to the bottom Maleficent came up behind her, and pulled the shirt off herself. Tossing it aside, she pressed against Regina and splayed her hands across her bare stomach. Maleficent placed a small kiss to her shoulder as her hands began to wander. One went to her hip while the other traveled up to cup her breast. Massaging through the fabric of her bra, Regina relaxed into her hold resting her head back onto her shoulder. Regina's right arm reached up and her fingers tangled into Maleficent's thick, blonde curls. The hand that was on her hip slowly ventured south slipping beneath the waistband of her panties. Regina shuttered at the touch. "And here I thought you were mad at me," Regina teased trying to keep her voice steady.

"What could possibly have me upset with you?" She asked innocently.

"Me controlling your eating habits."

"Oh that," she chuckled sarcastically. "Trust me darling, we are going to have a very…" Mal slipped two fingers inside of Regina as a smirk danced across her lips. "Deep conversation about that later."

Regina gasped, "Can't wait."

…

Regina was lying on top of Maleficent, skin to skin, still reveling in post intimacy bliss. "Six hundred and twenty-three," Regina restated shaking her head. Mal reached up and brushed a dangling lock of hair behind Regina's ear, then slid it down to cup her cheek. "I sometimes forget how old you really are. It never fails to amaze me."

Mal smiled. "And I sometimes forget how fleeting and insignificant human life is." Regina pulled away somewhat taken aback, even though a tiny smirk remained. "Oh calm down, you know I didn't mean it like that." She pulled Regina back down and rested her hands on her waist. "To humans their lives feel like forever, but to me, it's the blink of an eye. My forever is at least twelve of your life times. I believe it's hard for either of us to imagine what the other experiences."

"You're right, it is, but I don't care. I have you to make the rest of my fleeting life the best it can be," she grinned. Mal smiled back, but Regina didn't miss the flash of sadness in her eyes. Regina meant to be loving and playful, but now realized it was a bit insensitive. "Hey," Regina said seriously stroking her cheek. They didn't talk about it much, it was too painful, but it was something that needed to be discussed eventually. Maleficent was immortal when compared to Regina. Dragons could live to be twelve hundred years old. That meant she possibly had another six hundred years to live, while Regina, they hoped, had at least fifty. Like Mal said before, that was only the blink of an eye. It made Maleficent never want to close her eyes, not even for a second. She didn't want to sleep in fear of missing precious moments. She didn't want to risk going to sleep one night only to wake and Regina be gone.

"Regina please we don't need to talk about it."

Regina signed and nodded. "I know I'm sorry." She leaned down giving Mal a sweet kiss. "I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's alright… Oh did you take your medicine? I whisked you away as soon as we got home," she smiled.

"No I didn't, thank you." Regina slid of of Mal and out of bed. She didn't bother with her robe. She'd be getting right back in bed, and Mal loved to watch her walk away. Once Regina momentarily disappeared into the bathroom, Mall found her mind wondering back to their age issue. She never wanted to talk about it not only because it was painful, but also because she didn't know what to say. In all honesty there was a great deal to say, but very few words came to mind. One day they would have the talk, but not tonight.

Minutes later Regina got back into bed returning to a similar position. She nestled up against Mal's side, and propped herself up on an elbow. Mal turned a little so she could easily look at her. Regina's fingers traced over Mal's collarbone as her lips pursed with a risky question. "Tell me what's on your mind," Mal said encouraging her to ask.

"I want to ask you something… and I want you to answer truthfully."

"When do I not?"

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, but remained serious. "You're right, you never lie, but you do occasionally omit the truth."

Mal chuckled in agreement. "I promise to tell the truth."

Regina's fingers stopped and rested her open palm at the base of her neck. "Do… Do you want to have another baby?" She asked hesitantly. Maleficent's eyes widened in surprise. That was the last thing she was expecting Regina to say. Due to her silence Regina spoke again to explain herself. "It's just I see the way you are with Neal. The way your eyes light up when you see him, especially if he wants to play. It's a smile that you try to conceal, but I know you too well. You didn't get to raise Lily. Yes we have her now, but we got her grown. I wanted to ask, because if it's true I know you would be afraid to tell me."

Maleficent placed her hand over Regina's and sighed. "I've thought about it," she admitted. "Fantasized what if would be like… what it _could have_ been like. You're right, I do enjoy little Neal, and I'm not surprised you noticed that." Regina heard a 'but' coming. "I think about it more and more the longer we're together, but… having another child is a lot." She was starting to get emotional. "Who knows if we could actually achieve conception again. The first time was an accident. I didn't want to talk to you about it, because I didn't want you to have another thing to worry about. I don't want you to say yes just because you feel guilty that I never got the chance to raise Lily."

Regina reached up and wiped away a tear from the corner of Mal's eye. "So I take that as a yes?" she asked sweetly. Mal couldn't speak, only nod. "I won't lie and say I haven't thought about it too. The two question are, are we absolutely sure this is something we want, and when?"

"Those are the questions."

"If we decide yes, I don't want it be more then two years from now. I'm getting old," she laughed.

"Stop it. You're just as, if not more, beautiful than the day you came stumbling into my castle."

"Did you ever imagine you'd been spending the rest of your life with that beautiful, naïve girl?"

"You underestimate me. I imagined it a hundred times, but never did I think it'd come true."

Regina smiled. "When we first met I didn't peg you as a romantic. How wrong I was."

"You didn't? I was a drug addict and no long had my fire because of a broken heart."

"Just because you're heart can break doesn't mean you're well versed in romance."

"Yes I suppose that's true. Maybe one day we can tell our future child how her parents fell in love. I hear it's quite the tale."

…

A yellow and green portal opened up on the forest's edge that looked over the small town. Three people, two women and a man, stepped out. As soon as their feet walked across new soil the portal closed leaving nothing in its wake. The woman in the center stood tall with a skeptical quirk in her brow. She was tall and thin, but not too much so. She had blonde hair that brushed just past her shoulders. Her eyes were an icy blue, that in certain light looked almost hauntingly white. Her lips were full, and check bones set high. She was older than the two behind her, probably in her early sixties. Her name was Celine.

To Celine's left was was her daughter Adelaide, and to her right, her son Elijah. Adelaide and Elijah were twins, and they were closer than any two siblings should ever be. Adelaide had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was almost as tall as her mother, but both usually wore heels so it was often hard to tell. She too was slim, and oozed power. Elijah had brown hair, and brown eyes just like his sister. He was well built, but not overly muscular. He was powerful as well, but when accompanied by either of these women, he got lost in their shadows. The twins were both very attractive and looked nothing like Celine. They took after their father.

They walked to the edge of the cliff, and crossed their arms. All of the town's lights were on allowing them to see how far it spread. "I swear she better be here, where ever the hell it is we are,"Adelaide complained revealing her British accent. One that they all possessed. "I'm tired of this witch hunt."

"We only have two beans left. If she's not here…" Celine said with an irritated tone.

"We're screwed," Elijah finished for her.

"Elegantly said dear," Celine said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Let us acquaint ourselves with this new land shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Thursday 5:00 pm_

"Maleficent wants to have a baby."

"Really?" Archie's legs were crossed, and his glasses were perched on the tip of his nose. He had been shuffling through previous notes so he could begin their session. "She told you this?"

Regina nodded. "Well she didn't come to me, I asked. I had my suspensions, and was pretty sure she'd never tell me."

"And how do you feel about raising another child?"

She shrugged. "I told her I was open to the idea, and was something that had crossed my mind."

"That doesn't necessarily answer the question. Having an idea is different then acting on that idea."

"Did I ever think I'd have anymore children after Henry? No. Yet I already do," she chuckled. "But Lily is different. I didn't raise her. She's a woman, her own person, and though she still seeks guidance… it's not the same. I'm the happiest I've been, and that's with the way things are. I don't need another baby to be happy." Archie cut her off before she could finish.

"Having a child isn't a need, it's a want. You're happy and that is a wonderful thing," he smiled. "The thing you need to think about is, will another baby make you more happy or less?" Regina didn't answer, and her didn't want her to. "I'll let you ponder that. Let's transition…"

…

 _Friday_

After her therapy session with Archie yesterday, Regina made an impulsive decision. She called her OBGYN and made an appointment. They conveniently had an appointment for twelve o'clock the next day. She gladly took the slot, and took an extended lunch break. Regina had overwhelming thoughts of having another baby on her mind, and felt that she needed to address them right away while the urge was strong. If they were going to try to conceive again, Regina wanted to know if she was out of the running for sure. That fateful potion she took all those years ago had been one of the biggest mistakes of her entire life. If she could take it back she wouldn't hesitate.

Regina sat in one of the chairs in front of Dr. Parks' desk as she waited for her results. She was keeping her expectations low, so she wouldn't hurt herself with disappointment. She wasn't expecting some kind of miracle where she was healed, but she was hoping there could be treatment. That the possibility of her being able to conceive was real. Her purse was clutched tightly to her chest as her knee bounced at an accelerated speed. Another fifteen minutes past before she heard Dr. Parks enter. Regina's head whipped around a little too quickly, but she was nervous. "Hello Regina," Dr. Parks greeted sweetly with a smile. Angela Parks had been a nurse in the old world. A nurse who worked for the royal family, and was very familiar with Regina. She had tended to a great many of her afflictions. They had history, and Regina trusted her. She was tall with long black hair. She looked to have asian genetics, but Regina wasn't a hundred percent sure. They were close in the fact that Parks knew a great deal of her secrets. Not close as in they kept one another up to date on what was going on in their lives.

"Hello," Regina responded.

"I have the results of the tests we ran," she informed her holding up a file as she circled her desk. Once she sat, the file opened and a pair of reading glasses slid halfway down her nose. She was about to relay the results to her, but stopped. Folding her hands she looked up at Regina with a gentle smile. "Regina…" she was going to ask if she was sure she wanted to know. To asked if this long term information was so important that she needed to hear it again.

Regina knew she was giving her a chance to back out, but this was something she needed. They didn't have this kind of medical technology in the Enchanted Forest. She's never truly known the damage she did to herself. She had to know whether it was good or bad. "It's ok, you can tell me," she assured her.

Dr. Parks nodded and proceeded to read. "It appears that your fallopian are intact, which is very good. However, the ultrasound showed that almost all of the lining of your uterus is covered in scar tissue." She removed her glasses and closed the file. "The scar tissue has clogged the opening where the fallopian tubes meet the uterus. Your eggs aren't able to pass through, and even if they were the remaining scar tissue is uninhabitable."

So that's what the poison did.

Reinga remained silent, taking a moment to process the information. "I know neither of us knew what to expect, but I can say that I'm not surprised."

Regina nodded. "I- is there any kind of treatment? Something that can undo what happened?"

Dr. Parks signed and repositioned herself in her seat. "There is, but surgery is the only option. We'd go in and removed as much of the scar tissue as possible. If enough, if not all, is removed the rate of conception goes up. There are risks of course. The surgery it's self is risky on your behalf, and it could fail. We may not be able to remove it all, or enough. We wouldn't know until we got in there. The other risk is if conception is successful there is no guarantee that the child will survive. The children that don't make it are the ones who don't make it to term. Miscarriage rates are high. The surgery granted conception, but once the fetus begins to develop, the surgery sometimes wasn't enough to help sustain."

"In your professional opinion what do you suggest I do?"

"If the success rate was higher, I might suggest it. I wouldn't want you to go through it all only to lose the baby in the end. I know you want to have the experience of carrying a child yourself, and I want that for you. I really do Regina, but… you are still gifted with the opportunity of having a child that is your own. I don't know how that magic works, but it's possible. It's already proven itself to be," she said referring to Lily. "If you want the surgery, that decision is fully in your hands. I can't stop you if you decided yes… And who knows? It could work… but are you willing to take the risk?"

"Thank you Angela, you've given me quite a lot to think about. Have a good day," she said trying to hide her pain and eagerness to leave. She was out the door before she could respond. Dr. Parks sat at her desk with a hand raised waving goodbye, and a sad smile of condolence. She understood Regina's longing for motherhood through personal pregnancy, but she would never understand why she continued to put herself through this pain.

Regina had gone back to work, and had even gone home afterwards. She tried to battle her emotions alone but they proved to be more than she could handle.

Regina tentatively knocked on Archie's door. It was after hours, but she saw that his car was still in the parking lot. She waited a few moments before he answered. He had his bag thrown over his shoulder and Pongo on his leash. "Regina," he greeted surprised. "We didn't have an appointment today did we?"

"No, no sorry. I know you're on your way home, but I was hoping we could talk."

"And this couldn't wait until our session Monday?" She shook her head. It was clear that she was upset, and he couldn't turn her away. "Of course, come in."

…

"Very good Lily," Mal applauded with a sigh of relief. Lily just completed her most successful landing to date. It had proved to be one of their biggest challenges. Landing was indeed challenging, so she understood why Lily got frustrated with herself. Lily'd had her fair share of failed landings in the past, but she was lucky that none of them led to serious injury. Mal took a step back allowing her daughter to transform back into her human form, and gave her a proud smile.

"I can't believe I did it," she smiled amazed at herself.

"It wasn't perfect," Mal made sure to point out. "But it is impressive progress."

Lily shook her head, but her smile remained. "She knew that was as good as a complement as she was going to get, but it was good enough. "Thanks Mom."

"I think that's a good stopping point, do you?"

Lily nodded. "Do you want a ride home?"

"No it's alright, you go ahead."

"Alright, night Mom."

"Goodnight sweetheart." Mal watched Lily disappear into the thick of the trees that led to the street. She thought she might take this opportunity to spread her wings and fly home. The town was pretty used to the presence of dragons now. They did stick to the forest to distance themselves, but if someone saw them flying over they weren't alarmed. Just as she was about to shift someone came up behind her.

"Well, well, well, do my eyes deceive me? Has my dear Maleficent procreated?" Maleficent's back stiffened at the long time familiar voice. She was hoping her ears were playing tricks on her, but she knew this moment was real. Very slowly, she turned around to face Satan's mistress herself. She kept her arms by her side, and her expression unchanged. Celine was smiling wickedly at her daughter with open arms. Mal stood still doing nothing to accept her reunion hug.

"Why the hell are you here, and how the hell did you find me?"

"Oh, come now. Can't a mother visit her daughter?" she asked pouting her lips and placing a hurt hand over her heart.

"Yes, but not you," she retorted dryly.

Celine ignored the comment and took a step closer. "You are a hard woman to find, you know that? We knew you had moved around quite a bit, but my goodness. The realms we've traveled to tracking you down…" She shook her head with an expression of disgust.

"We?" Mal inquired crossing her arms. "Is the dynamic duo here with you?"

"Yes, they're here somewhere," she laughed waving it off.

"Off engaging in one of their… sibling bonding sessions I presume? I'm surprised you weren't made a grandmother sooner."

"You never did like them did you? Always attacking them every chance you get."

"Are you trying to tell me you aren't aware of what they do behind your back?" Celine didn't answer. Of course she knew their dirty little secret, but her children weren't perfect. None of them were. Adelaide and Elijah were her babies, and the only two that never left home. They respected her, and followed the rules she set before them.

"Nothing happens without me knowing it."

Mal hummed with a smirk and shook her head. "Of course. Now why don't we skip to the part where you tell me what you want."

Celine cleared her throat and plastered a fake toothless smile across her face. "Yes, well, we're here to take you home." Mal couldn't help but laugh hysterically out of disbelief. Celine laughed with her shaking her head to tell her she was wrong. "Maleficent darling, it's quite amusing on my behalf the you think I'm joking. Your brother and sister and I have come all this way to retrieve you."

"To retrieve me?" She asked baffled. "Are you taking me home or bringing me to someone?" That was indeed the real question.

"You're needed back home."

"That doesn't tell me anything, and I don't have time for games." Mal turned around and started to walk away.

Celine acted quickly. "I didn't want to tell you, but… it's about your your brother Draco." Mal stopped dead in her tracks. "He's dying Maleficent." Mal's eyes narrowed not only in pain but suspicion. "He was injured a few months ago after having a run in with some hunters. We thought he would heal after a week or two, but we were wrong."

"We?" Mal questioned. "Draco left home long before I did with no intentions of returning."

"Yes, yes I am aware, but he did return when your father died." Mal didn't know her father was dead. "Please Maleficent. He's asked for you. The least I could do was bring you to him. I remember how close the two if you were. I thought it would be important to you." Maleficent turned around to she her mother staring at her with pleading eyes.

"I appreciate you thinking of me, but I can't leave. My life here is too important. Draco will understand."

"Darling please reconsider. It's not like you won't return."

"Tell him I'm sorry."

"Wait," she begged. "We've been traveling for weeks, and are in need of a rest. We plan on leaving in two days. Take that time to think this over. Deal?"

She took a moment to mull the proposition over, and decided to appease her. "Fine, but the three of you will keep your distance. I don't want you anywhere near me or my family."

Celine nodded understandingly. "Thank you." She gave Maleficent one more smile before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

She reappeared in a different section of the woods where Adelaide and Elijah were awaiting her return. "Did she buy it?" Adelaide asked crossing her arms.

"Time will tell," her mother responded patting her shoulder as she passed. "But, she has put an unfortunate kink in the possibility."

"And what is that?" Elijah asked with a curious brow.

"A child."

Both Adelaide and Elijah couldn't keep form laughing at the absurd statement. "Maleficent," Adelaide started. "Our sister?"

"The one and only."

"Bloody hell, I honestly never thought I'd see the day."

"She's young," Celine informed them. "Still in the beginnings of her training. Maleficent may feel that she has an obligation to stay, and not abandon her young."

"Yes, but if she believes the story you told her she thinks she's returning. Technically she's not abandoning her."

"Let's hopes she has the same thought process."

"If there is a child that means she's found a mate."Elijah figured. "Her and her daughter aren't the only dragons in town."

Maleficent decided to walk home. She needed the time to process the unfortunate reunion of her family, and too calm down. The three of them only meant trouble. She felt her talons attempt to push their way out of fingers when her mother mentioned Draco. How dare she use him to manipulate her. Draco _was_ dead. He had died two hundred years ago. Her mother's bluff was bullshit, and if she thought it was a believable excuse she was completely oblivious. Her oldest child was dead, and had no idea. She wasn't surprised, but it made her heart ache for her brother.

Mal had the upper hand in the situation, but Mal was afraid of what her mother's true intensions were. Maleficent didn't have the slightest idea of what she could possibly need from her, which made her even more fearful.

Before she new it she was standing at the front gate of the mansion. She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going, but her feet had lead her home. Once she walked through the front door she had to erase any evidence that something was wrong. Regina would know in an instant if something was off. Mal couldn't tell her about this, or not yet at least. She didn't want give Regina another thing to stress about, when she herself didn't even have all the details. Mal hoped to resolve this all on her own, and then get back to her life as if nothing ever happened. No one needed to know of her private affairs. Not even Regina knew she had living relatives. It was never something she talked about, or was ever really asked about. At that thought she could see Regina's point about her omitting the truth.

Her family was a beginning chapter in her book of life. They were insignificant to her story and to her. She hadn't wanted to associate with them then, nor does she now.

When Mal got home she found Regina in the kitchen cleaning whatever she could. It hadn't been used all day, but cleaning never failed to relax her. Mal could tell that dinner hadn't been made, and that Regina was cleaning to de-stress. While Regina scrubbed the counters, Mal went upstairs to change out of her clothes, and calm down a little. It didn't take her long, but she thought she might let Regina continue to clean for just a little while longer. Once thirty minutes passed Mal went back down stairs and into the kitchen. She leaned against the door frame wearing her silk, maroon robe. "Regina." Regina didn't look up from the dishwasher she was unloading. "Regina," she said again a little loader, but gently. Again she was ignored. Pushing off from the wall she approached Regina from behind. "Honey." Placing her hands on Regina's hips, she gently pulled her away from the dishwasher. "That's enough."

"I only have a few more glasses." Mal swiped two that were wine glasses, and poured them both a drink. Regina closed the dishwasher, and looked up at Mal who was offering her a glass. She gladly accepted and took a sip as she took in Mal's wardrobe. "What time is it?" she asked thinking she had cleaned longer than intended.

"Seven. I've had a very tiring day, and it appears you have too."

"I guess that's one way to put it," she muttered into her glass.

Mal wanted to ask her what was wrong, but was afraid Regina would then inquire about her day; and she didn't want to have to come up with lies. So instead she decided to let it be, unless it came up later on. Right now they both just needed a little bit of silence, and each other's company.

…

 _Later that night_

Regina was in bed and settled waiting for Maleficent to join her. Mal was standing in front of the window surveilling the front yard, as well as the street, and houses across the way. She as looking for any suspicious movement. She may have told her mother to stay way, but she highly doubted she would. The three of them could be lurking anywhere, waiting for her to let her guard down. The fact that Lily was not in this house with her right now worried her immensely. Now that she had her own place there was no reason for her to stay over. It would be extremely suspicious if she asked her to come stay the night with no explanation.

While Regina had been in the shower she was able to discreetly cast a protection spell over the mansion. She even poofed over to Lily's and put one up. She'd never know. It was a risk putting up magic like that at the mansion, because Regina could easily sense it. Mal would take it down in the morning before Regina left for work, but that was as sneaky as she could be.

"Mal?" She turned around with her arms crossed, and an innocent expression. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I thought I saw something, but it was nothing," she lied closing the curtains. Once in bed she turned off the lamp on her side. Regina gave her a quick kiss before curling into her side. Mal put a protect arm around her, and remained flat on her back. She could hear that Regina had already fallen asleep, which was good. Sadly Mal would not be getting any sleep tonight. Her eyes stayed open, and she stared up at he ceiling with all her senses on high alert. She would hear if any door or window was opened in the house. She would smell if there was someone new in the house. She was ready for whatever may come. Right now everything was eerily silent. Mal could hear both Regina and Henry's hearts beating, which was more comforting then the quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina woke up the next morning to find Mal's side of the bed empty. That was unusual for a Saturday morning, because it was one of the two days they had the mornings in bed together. Once she opened the door the rich smell of coffee flooded her senses. A pleased smile graced her lips, and traveled down the stairs to the kitchen. Maleficent was sitting at the island with a mug snug between both hands. Regina walked over and rested her hand on the top of Mal's head. She let it slide down the back of her head, slipping through her thick curls. "Good morning," she greeted with a kiss.

"Morning," she whispered once the kiss broke.

"You're up early," Regina commented circling the island to pour herself a cup.

"Woke up quite early." She didn't sleep a wink. "It was much to early for you, and I needed to get up." Regina nodded understanding that ever since the curse she was a bit restless at night. "Are you feeling better than you were last night?" Mal inquired feeling guilty that she selfishly ignored her troubles.

Regina took a sip of her coffee, and took the seat next to her. "More or less," she answered simply. Talking with Archie and sleeping on it helped her deal with the consequences of her rash decision. She wasn't ready to talk about it with Mal yet. She would eventually when the topic of children came up again. "It's not something I'm ready to talk about."

"That's alright. You know I'd never force you talk about anything."

Regina gave her a small smile and nodded. "On another note…I've been really busy at work this week, you with Lily, so I thought we could spend the day together."

Maleficent felt extremely lighter at Regina's suggestion. The looming tension of last night was behind them, and spending time with Regina always made her feel better. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, but I'd like to get out of the house for a while. Maybe we could go for a walk through the forest, find a nice spot, have a picnic, and just lay out. A little flash to the past," she smiled suggestively. "You remember?" On multiple occasions Maleficent would fly Regina to a secluded beach, or clearing in the forest. In the beginning they had been innocent. Maleficent showing the young queen the hidden gems their land held. Once their relationship went to the next level the innocent outings turned into romantic adventures.

"How could I forget. That sounds lovely."

…

Maleficent let Regina guide her through the forest. Regina already had a spot in mind, and was excited to show her. Mal was unsuspiciously able to follow right behind her, which allowed her to keep an eye on their surroundings. She would have preferred that she and Regina spent their day indoors, but that would require a believable excuse. Lily was working, and Henry spent his weekends with Ms. Swan. Her mother knew about her daughter, but it was possible she didn't know about Henry. She'd prefer he stayed out of this. A protective hand hovered over the small of Regina's back. Celine's, Elijah's, and Adelaide's eyes could be anywhere. They may keep their distance, but it was a strong possibility they were watching.

"We're almost there," Regina informed her excited for their day. A few minutes later they came into a clearing. The first twenty feet was nothing but grass, but after that it dropped off into a field of wildflowers. All the the trees that surrounded them and the field were in the beginning stages of turning. Autumn had arrived, and the trees up here looked absolutely gorgeous once they changed. "What do you think?" Regina asked biting her lip, and clutching the blanket close to her chest.

"It's beautiful," Mal smiled. "I couldn't think of a more perfect place." Regina laid out the blanket, and the two of them lied down on their backs. Regina snuggled into Mal's side, and she wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulder. Mal loved being with Regina in this type of setting, and would usually find this extremely peaceful, but she wouldn't use peaceful to describe herself at the moment. Every twig that snapped, every leaf that fell, bird that chirped, pebble that rolled had Maleficent's attention. She was focussing on Regina, but her ears were elsewhere.

"Looks like it's going to rain again," Regina pointed out starting up at the sky. Half was a baby blue, while the other was covered in thick grey clouds. "Do you remember that time we flew to the ocean? I'd never been before, and you wanted me to visit a real beach. Not just the banks of the lakes. We were gone for…" Regina glanced up at Maleficent's face, and couldn't tell if she was paying attention or not. "Mal," she said nudging her side.

"Yes?" she asked snapping out of her trance.

"Are you listening to what I'm saying?"

"I'm sorry dear, I'm listening I promise."

"Alright, so you're ok with the Charmings coming over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Of course dear, whatever you want." Her voice was distant and Regina most defiantly noticed.

"Mal!" She popped up on an elbow an looked down at her disappointed.

"That's not what you said was it?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "Where are you?" she asked caressing Mal's cheek.

"Just lost in thoughts is all. I apologize, please tell me what you were saying."

"I was talking about the time when you took me to see the ocean for the first time."

A breathy laugh escaped Mal's lips. "It was so beautiful. I remember telling myself, after the first time I saw it, that I wanted its image burned into my mind."

"I'd never scene water so clear, and sand so white."

"I was talking about the way you smiled in complete awe, and excitement."

Regina tried to keep from smiling by biting her lip, but it eventually slipped through. She shook her head and kissed her. "You've always had a way with words haven't you?"

"Forgive me?" She asked grinning.

Regina shook her head again and retuned to Mal's side. "Yes.

They laid in silence for the next couple of minutes. Mal's fingers mindlessly ran through Regina's hair, and accidentally slipped back into her thoughts. "Do you ever wish you could go back?" Maleficent asked very calmly, with a hint of distance returning to her voice.

Regina was surprised by the question. Bit of a dark turn to what they were talking about. "Back to the beach?"

"Just back…"

Regina sighed feeling a little guilty because it was true, but there was a sense of longing. "All the time. More than I should. Those are dangerous thoughts."

"Indeed they are."

"Something have you wishing?"

"Not necessarily. Here we are recreating a memory from the past, and it just got me thinking is all. The people, the places I've been."

"That's a lot of people, and a lot of places."

"Too many to count, and too many to remember."

…

For the rest of the day, and the next, Maleficent's behavior was getting more and more concerning. She was constantly zoning out, and or acting extremely paranoid. She could barely keep conversation, she was staying out all day, and she wasn't sleeping. When Regina tried to talk to her about it Mal only pushed her away, reassuring her with fake smiles and reassuring words. Regina tried her very best to keep herself form worrying about it too much, but Mal played too big of a part in her life for that to happen. It was now Monday, and Regina would defiantly be discussing this with Archie in their session. He always helped her see from a different perspective, and calm her nerves. She was sure he'd reassure her that this was nothing to focus all of her attention on.

Zelena had called her earlier asking her to come by for dinner now that Robyn was no longer sick. Henry was capable of making his own dinner, and she wouldn't stay out too late. She was going to invite Mal, and really hoped she's come.

"Hello?" Mal answered her phone.

"Hey it's me. I'm going over to Zelena's tonight after my session with Archie for dinner if you want to come with," Regina offered. She held the phone between her ear and shoulder as she shuffled some papers around. Mal was trying not to hesitate as long as she did. She was listening, but she was also distracted by, who she thought was her brother, lurking through town. "Mal, are you there?"

"Yes I'm here, sorry. Thank you for the offer dear, but I think I'm going to spend my night with Lily," she lied.

"Ok, well tell her hello for me."

"Alright, see you when you get home," she said very distantly as her eyes followed Elijah.

"Ok love you."

"Mhm, bye." She quickly returned her phone to her pocket, and began to follow him.

Regina pulled the phone away, and looked at it quizzically. Mal didn't particularly care for her phone, and still didn't quite grasp its importance. She carried one to appease her family, but she always carried out their conversations as if they were in person. Regina shook it off, and set the phone down. She wasn't going to let the fact that Mal didn't say 'I love you' back bother her. She had a lot of work to get done before five.

Maleficent walked down the sidewalk peering down every alley she past keeping an eye on Elijah. It had looked as if he were leaving town, and heading towards the woods. Mal was intrigued. Not only with where he had been, but with where he was going. The three of them couldn't check into Granny's for the weekend. They were outsiders, and would be recognized as that in seconds. It would make since for them to stay hidden, but she was curious as to where that was. Her mother and sister were far too high maintenance to stay in the woods without shelter. They could have brought tents with them, but even that was pushing it.

It was easy for her to follow him with the town between them, but once the buildings stopped, she had to hang back far enough to where he wouldn't immediately sense her. She ended up following him all the way out, and over the Troll Bridge. It wasn't until then she she realize where he was headed. Of course, it was Gold's cabin. It was almost always vacant, and one of the only houses in the woods. If she has been smart enough to remember that, she would have already been staking the place out.

…

"Where's my niece?" Regina asked as she walked through the door of the farmhouse smiling in anticipation.

"She's in the kitchen. Would you like something to drink?" Zelena asked leading her into the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you." Regina walked over to Robyn with her arms out. "There she is. Is someone feeling better?" she asked using her baby voice. She carefully picked the little girl out of her highchair, and sat down at the table. Robyn sat in Regina's lap facing her. Her little legs straddled both of Regina's thighs, and her hands gripped her shirt. Regina kept both of her hands on Robyn's back for support, and gently bounced her legs. The smile that Robyn was giving Regina warmed her heart.

"She's back to being the healthy little girl we all know and love," Zelena said sitting down next to them, as well as place two glasses of ice tea on the table.

"Good. I remember when Henry got sick as a baby, and I've got to say it's a lot worse when they're little. It's not until they can talk do you really know what's wrong. Before you know it she'll be talking too," she smirked thinking about Zelena arguing with Robyn, who was probably going to have the same attitude.

"Actually looking forward to it."

"Yeah? In a few years you're going to be rethinking that," she chuckled.

"I think it'll be nice having another voice in the house. Make it feel less empty."

Regina's smile slowly dropped into a frown at her sister's words. She had been living in the farm house for a little of a year now, and it was only her and Robyn. She had Regina, and the others now, but in reality she was alone. A few months ago Regina offered for Zelena and Robyn to come live with her in the mansion. They could stay in the guest bedroom, and it not be a bother to anyone. Both Mal and Henry said they didn't mind, but Zelena declined. She didn't want her sister's pity, which Regina understood. "Zelena, you do know that my offer still stands."

"Regina…"

"I know I know, but I just want you to know that it wasn't a one time offer. If you change your mind a month for now, or a year for now, my door will always be open. It doesn't have to be permeant either. You could come for a week or two then leave, and then come back again."

Zelena appreciated what her sister was trying to do for her, but she valued her independence too much. She was used to being alone, so she would only accept if she really needed too. "Thank you Regina." Regina nodded knowing that she was declining again, but she was ok with that. At lease Zelena was aware of her options.

"So," she began ready to change subjects. "Where is your lovely dragon tonight? Zelena asked crossing her legs, folding her hands in her lap.

"I invited her," she sighed,still thinking about their phone conversation. "But she said she was going to be spending her night with Lily. Don't know what they had planned if anything."

"Is everything ok with you and Mal?" She didn't mean to pry, she knew how Regina hated that, but she sensed that something was wrong.

"Yes… I don't know. She's been pretty distant for the past couple of days. I'm letting her have her space, but I am a little concerned."

"Do you have any idea what it might be about?

"Maybe. I know if it's something serious she'll eventually come to me, but I still worry about what's going in that head of hers."

"What do you think it might be about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She and Lily have been fighting a lot lately. I think they're working things out, but it really upsets her."

"Well if it's only Lily I think everything will be alright dear. How are _you_ doing though?" Regina stared down at Robyn, and grabbed hold of her hands. She focused on the way robyn squeezed her fingers, and how her blue eyes stared deep into her own. Regina noticed that they weren't as pale as Zelena's, and not as bright as Mal's; but somewhere in between. Her mind then wondered to an image of the possible baby she and Mal would have in the future. She wondered if this one would inherit blue eyes instead of brown. "Regina?" Zelena asked again seeing that her sister was somewhere else.

Regina blinked a few times pulling herself out of her trance. "I'm good," she answered simply.

Zelena could see that there was obviously something on her mind, but she didn't want to pry any further. "Well why don't I go get us some dinner, do you mind staying here with her?"

"Not at all. I need to get in as much baby time as I can. Have to make for this past week."

"Wonderful, I could really use thirty minutes to get out of the house."

"Of course, go," Regina encouraged. "I understand. We'll be right here waiting for you." Zelena gave her an appreciative smile, and quickly kissed the top of Robyn's head.

…

Zelena was walking back to her car, with food in hand, when she thought she saw Maleficent in the ally next to Granny's. She stopped and back tracked to see if it was her. It was dark out, so she could have been mistaken. She peered around the corner, but just as she was about to call out her name another woman entered the alley. She didn't recognize her, and her suspicion raised when they got close.

..

"Hello dear sister, long time." Adelaide approached Maleficent until her back hit the side of the building.

"Not long enough," Mal muttered not delighted in seeing her younger sister. She had spent most of day scouting out the cabin, and searching for the three of them. Now one of them decided to show just as she got back to town.

"This is the last place I'd imagined you to end up, and the last people I ever thought you'd associate with."

"Where's the fun in being predictable?"

Adelaide raise one brow and let out a breathy laugh in agreement. It had been extremely hard for them to find her, so she had had that advantage. "I've taken my time in getting to know this strange land, and those who live in it. That includes your raven haired beauty," she smiled knowing this was the way to get under her skin. "She's quite beautiful I'll give you that, but please don't tell me she's the mother of your child," Adelaide hoped tilting her head in anticipation.

"At least my daughter isn't the product of incest," she retorted.

Mal's jab didn't give her a direct answer, but her defensive attitude told her what she wanted to know. "I never expected to become an aunt; however, it was quite exciting when mother told us the news, but imagine my disappointment when I find out my niece is nothing but a half breed."

Mal's eyes flashed green with rage warning her sister to stop while she was ahead. "You stay away form them," she growled.

"What do you think your husband would think about your new life? Do you think he would be alright knowing his wife is playing house, not only with a woman, but a human?"

Mal couldn't believe what her sister was digging up from the past, and to then having the audacity to throw it in her face. "He's not my husband," she hissed forcefully pushing Adelaide back. "I do not belong to him, or anyone for that matter. There is nothing you can say or do that will get me to come with you. I left that place a long time ago with the intentions of never returning. We were never truly married anyways."

"There was a wedding," she stated very matter of factly. "The traditional ceremony took place."

"Yes," she agreed stepping into her personal space. "But the 'marriage' was never consummated," she whispered with a sly grin.

"Couldn't even bring yourself to sleep with a man for the greater good of the family," she tisked shamefully.

"Well how could I? The poor man grew ill, and slipped into an unfortunate coma right after the ceremony," Mal mocked pretending to care.

"Leviathan knows it was you," Adelaide said with a warning tone. "We all believed you about Ashe's so called illness, and then you ran. Unlike Leviathan and Ashe, we all knew you didn't want to marry him. You loathed him. You wanted a woman to warm your bed. Leviathan and Father searched for you, but soon gave up. Leviathan, at the time, couldn't see _you_ as the enemy. It wasn't until we heard of a young queen to be in another kingdom. She unexpectedly slipped into a sleep like death at the hands of The Mistress of All Evil. Also known as Maleficent." Mal's eyes narrowed at the mention of Briar Rose, and her past name. "It was then when Leviathan suddenly came to his senses, and connected all of the perfectly aligned dots. His only son trapped in the very same death sleep with the very same woman involved. He wants you, and he wants Ashe to wake up." There it was. The truth. Mal knew her mother had been lying, but this was honestly the last thing that could have ever crossed her mind. It all made sense hearing Adelaide say that Leviathan had finally figured it out.

"The only thing that can break the curse is true love's kiss. Even if he loved me, I do not reciprocate those feelings. The kiss goes both ways."

"Why didn't you just kill him?" Adelaide asked. A question she'd had since it happened.

"… For the greater good. Isn't that what you said?"

"If we return without you Leviathan will kills us."

"Then don't return. It's that simple."

"You know nothing ever is."

"When Leviathan and Mother are involved, no I suppose it's not. Maybe you and Elijah should start thinking for yourselves." With that Mal turned and walked away.

"If you think this is over, you're wrong. Mother will not take no for an answer. A word of sisterly advice, keep that little family of yours close. She's coming, and I can't, won't, stop her." Adelaide wanted her sister to be scared, but at the same time wanted to give her a heads up. She wasn't exactly sure why she was helping her, but as long as Celine didn't find out, she'd be alright. She let her warning hang in the air for a few moments before disappearing in a cloud of red smoke.

…

Zelena watched the mysterious woman, or should she say Maleficent's sister, disappear. Regina obviously didn't know about this, because if she did she would have told her about it. Regina said she was going to be with Lily tonight, and that was most certainly not her niece. A part of her wanted to confront Maleficent right now, but she know that wouldn't go over well. Instead she made her way back to her car, and headed home. She wasn't going to tell her sister about what she saw, because she wanted to wait and see if Maleficent would tell her herself.

…

Three hundred years ago, before Maleficent left home, she was put into an arranged marriage. Her family was of status in their village, but they weren't at the top. The ones with power were the Protectors of the Northern Mountains, which was where their village resided. The Protecter was man named Leviathan. He was an extremely powerful being. He was one of the strongest dragons in their sector. Leviathan had a son named Ashe. He would become Protector after his father.

Leviathan thought it time that his son found a mate, and put a rush on it due to his age. Luckily Ashe already had his sights set on the daughter of a prestigious family, Maleficent being that daughter. The marriage was arranged, and Maleficent had no say. At this time she had been practicing potions, and other ancient forms of magic. She had acquired an ancient spell book which contained the sleeping curse. She practiced all the way up until her wedding day. She planned on using the curse on Ashe after the ceremony, and telling everyone he unexpectedly collapsed. Maleficent was successful in her plan, and took advantage of the chaos to flee. That was the last time she saw her family, and she never looked back.

…

Despite her sister's warning, Maleficent was on her way to tell her mother no. She wasn't sure if Adelaide was aware she revealed their plan, or if she was doing it on purpose. She very smoothly slipped her past into their conversation, and she wouldn't do that unless it meant something.

Maleficent walked up the few front steps of the cabin, and even decided to knock on the door before entering. She could see that her mother was inside through the window. She was standing in front of the fire resting a hand on the mantel. Mal opened the door herself, surprised to find it unlocked. She walked to the center of the room and crossed her arms. "Mother."

"Well hello darling," Celine greeted pushing off the from the mantel, spinning around on her heel. "I must say this is a pleasant, and relieving surprise." Celine was hoping her daughter was here to say she would willingly accompany them home. "You're brother and sister aren't here, so it's just the two of us."

Maleficent decided she wasn't going to waste time with small talk, and jump right in. "I'm not coming with you," Maleficent informed her mother with a dry, unapologetic tone.

Celine cocked her head, and took a step forward. "I'm afraid that wasn't the answer I was hoping for. Your brother-"

"Stop," Mal said sternly. "I know you're here to take me to Leviathan." Celine looked at her curiously. How in the hell did she figure that out? Maleficent could very easily read her mother's mind. "Adelaide told me. You might want to tighten your leash on her."

Celine hummed unassumingly. "Well, if you spoke with her, then she must have also told you that this was not negotiable. I was just really hoping I wouldn't have to force you."

"I am not going," she said very slowly. "And you're not going to force me."

"Is that so?"

"You may have forced me to marry Ashe, but you will not force me into this. As I told Adelaide, I can not wake him. Whether you force me or by my own free will."

"None the less Leviathan wants you."

"And you're just going to lead your eldest daughter to the slaughter?"

"My daughter ran away. She showed us that family doesn't matter to her. I'm just helping an old friend get justice for his son."

"Oh yes, you know me so well," she said sarcastically. "Why should I care about people who put me into an arranged marriage."

"Are you that ignorant?" Celine asked getting frustrated. "Yes we arranged for you to marry Ashe, and we knew you didn't want to. Quite frankly we didn't care, because you know why? We were looking at the future. I was almost certain you would do whatever it took to get out of it, but I was hoping you'd wait until you'd been married for more than ten seconds," she spat. "I didn't care if you killed him, I was hoping you would. Then we would take out Leviathan, and take the Northern Mountains for ourselves."

"So let me get this straight. You're angry with me for ruining your grand plan, that I wasn't even aware of, to take power. Unbelievable." Maleficent was baffled. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I'm supposed to believe that you would have played along?" Celine scoffed.

"We'll never know now will we? You can't blame me for your greed and incompetence. After all these years, you could have killed Leviathan and taken the North. Ashe would never wake up, and you technically had a right to take my place."

"Things are more complicated than you think."

"Then please, enlighten me."

"I don't have to explain myself to you. You're coming with us, and that's final."

"Nobody tells me what to do, and that includes you. Your two days are up. Time for you to leave, and never come back."

"You're coming with us whether you like it or not. I'll give you tonight, so I suggest you say your good byes now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey thanks to everyone who's reading this. I've gotten some questions regarding Regina's ability to conceive, and if magic can fix things. I haven't decided if there will be a DQ baby at the end or not, and if Regina will be the one to carry. But if anyone has an opinion/ idea about that, or about the story all the together just let me know. I'm open to ideas. Thanks, and please review!**

* * *

Regina walked through the front door of the mansion just now returning from Zelena's. She had stayed later than she had originally intended, but not terribly so. Hanging her coat in the closet, and placing her purse on the table, she called out to see if Mal was home. No answer came, so she climbed the stairs to see if she was in their room. "Mal?" She wasn't which meant she was still out with Lily. Since it was pretty late she pulled out her phone to call her. Just wanted to know when she thought she might be home. Regina waited patiently, but no answer ever came. Sighing, she hung up and called Lily instead. She was more reliable when it came to answering.

"Hey Mom," she answered with a yawn. "What's up?"

"Hello dear, I was just calling to see when your mother would be home."

"Um Mom's not here if that's what you think."

"She's not? Did she leave already?"

"She was never here. I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"What?" Regina asked blinking in confusion. "Earlier she told me the two of you had plans tonight."

"No, I don't know why she said that." Why did lie? Regina thought nervously. "Is everything ok?" Lily asked curious.

"Everything's fine, I must be confused. Goodnight." She quickly hung up the phone, and stared at it with great suspicion. She was about to try Mal's phone again when she walked in.

"Oh hello dear," Mal greeted with an exhausted, aggravated tone. "When did you get home?"

"Just now," she said softly staring at her suspiciously.

"How are Zelena and Robyn?" she asked walking right past her to the bathroom.

"Fine, their fine. How is Lily?" She inquired hoping there was some kind of misunderstanding, or that Mal changed her plans last minute.

"Lily… yes, she is doing well. Had a wonderful evening." A knot twisted in Regina's stomach at catching Maleficent in the lie. Maleficent shut the bathroom door, and made her way to the window. She opened it and quickly casted her protection spell. She would have done it before she came into the house, but she had to make sure Regina wasn't already home. If she hadn't been, she would have found out about the spell the second she stepped on the property.

Regina stood outside the bathroom door contemplating her next move. Should she confront her, or should she wait? Wait for what, she didn't know. She felt her anxiety dangerously brewing in the pit of her stomach, and her mind was starting to wonder to equal dangerous places. Regina held her own hands, and twisted her fingers as a distraction. As she thought more and more about confronting her the more she convinced herself it was a bad idea. Confrontation meant there was a problem, and right now she'd rather live in denial. Denial always calmed her demons. She changed for bed, and turned so her back was to Maleficent's side. If she looked at her she might break.

…

Maleficent woke with a silent start. Her eyes opened, and one of her hands gripped the sheets for stability. She very easily calmed her breathing by taking in long, deep breaths. Her sister had planted unwanted memories back into her mind. They were not necessarily scarring, but they did manage to spook her; especially with what may be coming. Mal glanced over at Regina who was fast asleep with her back to her. Her mother was most definitely coming for her tomorrow, there was no question about it. She needed to stop convincing herself otherwise. There was no way of keeping this a secret any longer. Regina was going to be furious with her, but it was better she told her then it be a surprise.

She hadn't registered how angry she was becoming just thinking about it. The fingers that were gripping the sheets had transformed into talons, which pierced through the thin fabric and into the mattress. "Shit," she cursed silently to herself. One more thing for Regina to be pissed about. Retracting her talons, she waited for her hand to return to it's human form. She placed both hands on her face, and pressed both palms into her eyes. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she let her hands drop back down to her side, and rolled over. Mal sat up and crossed her legs. Just as she was about to reach out to Regina, her ears picked up something from outside. She immediately moved from the bed to the window. Pulling the curtain aside she peered out at the street.

There stood Celine at the edge of the street and front gate. She was staring up at her with a wide grin. Celine reached out towards the house, but her hand was met with a rippling blue barrier. She gave Maleficent an impressed smirk, but that smirk quickly turned dark. Maleficent's heart began to race, and it's beat rang through her ears. The thumping was so loud she hadn't heard Regina wake up. Celine again stuck her hand out towards the barrier, but this time it went straight through.

"Mal?" Regina came up from behind her, and placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder. Maleficent flinched and swung around, hand raised, ready for whatever threat it may be. Regina stumbled back in surprise. "Hey!" Mal instantly registered there was no threat. Before she could explain, she turned back to the window. Her mother was gone, which sent another wave of fear through her heart. Has she left, or was she in the house? She listened closely, and it didn't sound like there was an unwelcome someone lurking. "Mal what's wrong?" Regina asked worry lacing her voice.

"Nothing. It's nothing," she assured turning to face her.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. This is the second time you've gotten lost looking out the window. Is there something out there?"

"No. I'm having trouble sleeping that's all."

"…I don't believe you." Regina wasn't backing down. It seemed that Mal had forgotten how well she could read her. "You've been acting strange for days, and I'm worried that's all," Regina said trying to contain her anger.

"I don't want you to worry!" she snapped. She hadn't meant to raise her voice, but she was on edge and Regina was pressing her. "I'm dealing with some things alright? I've decided to handle them privately, so please let it be Regina."

Regina took a step back with a hurt look on her face. "That's all you have to say. I don't know why you're acting all secretive." Her tone now had an edge too. She respected Mal internally dealing with her problems, but this… this was something else.

"I need to step out for a while," she said walking past her.

Regina felt her head spin at the sudden change in direction. "It's three in the morning, where are you going?" Who is she? was what she wanted to ask instead.

"I don't know," she half lied. She wasn't sure if she was going to hunt her mother down, or stay on the property to keep watch. Her mother making an appearance could have been a play to get her to leave, which would make Regina vulnerable. "I can't sleep, and I'm feeling a little cooped up. I need to shift." Regina stood at the end of the bed silently watching as Mal changed her clothes. "I don't know when I'll be back." Regina stood in the middle of their bedroom utterly confused.

"Mal!" Regina called out angrily. She decided that she wasn't just going to let her walk out like that. No matter how uncomfortable Mal got at night she never left. She may leave the bed, or even the room if she had too, but she never left the house. She grabbed her arm before she was able to leave the room. "You're not going anywhere."

"Regina…"

"No! You know I respect your privacy, but your behavior the past few days has really been scaring me." Using her magic she shut the door and locked it. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on. This can't just be about you 'dealing with some things'. I've got a million ideas of what's going on running through my head, and none of them are good. I need to know. You don't have to tell me everything, but just enough to where I know you're ok. Know that we're ok."

"You don't think that things between us are ok?" Mal asked. Mal felt a sudden pang of guilt. Her heart quickly redirected her attention from Celine to Regina.

"I don't know what to think. You've been really distant the past few days, and it was all of a sudden as if I had done something. You're distracted, you're paranoid, you stay out late, and you're not sleeping. I feel you get out of bed every night, and sometimes you don't return. You lie about where you're going," she confronted as the tears pooled in her eyes. "I spoke to Lily earlier, and she said the two of you didn't have plans tonight." Her bottom lip began to tremble, but her hands were in fists by her sides. "You didn't say 'I love you' back on the phone earlier, and you lied about having plans. Where were you? Who were you with?" Mal looked into Regina's eyes and saw the fear in them. Regina was scared, and she was the one scaring her. The thought made her feel sick. She was supposed to protect her, not make her feel that she wasn't safe. That was what she had been trying to do, but she now saw how all of her efforts were backfiring. "Please. If you're having an affair please just tell me."

Maleficent's eyes widened, and that pang of guilt spread throughout her whole body. "I knew this was too good to be true," Regina continued. "I knew you couldn't forgive me for what I did to you. Has all of this been some kind of sick game to get back at me? To make me fall in love with you again, and then to just break my heart?" Regina was losing herself. All of her bottled up worries were spilling over, and she was spiraling. Her low self-esteem had bubbled to the surface, and her fear that those around her only pretended to like her was consuming her. "I noticed that you started to pull away after I mentioned having another baby. Did that put an unexpected kink in your revenge plans? Did-"

"Regina stop!" Maleficent yelled. She reached forward and firmly grabbed her shoulders. She shook her until she stopped. "Stop. I can't listen to you anymore." Regina was now full on crying, and struggling to catch her breath. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I had no idea I was making you feel this way. It was never my intension." She still had her hands on her shoulders, but Regina refused to look at her. "I'm not having an affair. You have to believe me. I'd rather die than be with another that wasn't you."

"If that's true then what is?" she asked completely defeated.

Mal silently walked back over to the bed, pulling Regina along with her, and sat down. Crossing her legs she let out a frustrated sigh. The frustration was aimed at herself. She had handed the situation with Regina completely wrong. Why did she lie? She had been seconds away from telling her the truth before being interrupted. She never lied to Regina. Yes she omitted the truth just as Regina had said, but not to anything like this. Her, as well as her family's, safety was endanger, and she had a right to know. All she had to do was tell Regina she was sorry, and do whatever she could to make it right. Mal knew that Regina was upset with her, but would be even more so if she found out from someone else.

As much as her heart was encouraging her to talk, she couldn't open her mouth. The thought gave her anxiety, but why? They had been to hell and back on more than one occasion. This was just going to be another circle. Her mother and Regina's were very similar, she would understand. She had a crazy brother and sister. Regina had an ex-crazy sister. Close enough. She would tell her about them, and then explain the situation. The situation… There it was. The reason she was withholding. Mal didn't want to tell Regina about her family and arranged marriage. She was… embarrassed?

All of those memories, and the people, were so far in the past she no longer considered them to be apart of her life. Her life was so long that she found herself separating the years into separate lives. What happened to her three hundred years ago had nothing to do with who she was today. She didn't want Regina thinking those events damaged her. They may have at the time, but she had shed that skin long ago. She had new scales, and new problems.

"Mal?" Regina was sitting in front of her patiently waiting for an explanation.

"I've been keeping something from you," she started. She felt that it was hard to look Regina in the eye while she confessed, but she had to out of respect and trust. "I know I shouldn't have, but I thought it was the right thing to do in the beginning. Everything I do Regina, I do for you. As well as Lily, and even Henry. It is my job to protect you."

"Mal, what's happened?" Regina asked with even more fear in her voice than before.

"There's something I've never told you before. I believe you asked me about it soon after we met, but my answer was a lie. You asked me if I had any family, and I said no, that it was only me. That wasn't true. I did have a family, do have. I don't like them very much and that is why I denied their existence."

"Ok, what does that have to do wi-"

"They're here, in town," she interrupted. "They found me somehow."

"So you're family is in Story Brooke, and that's what you've been keeping secret?"

Mal could see that Regina wasn't exactly grasping her point. "They aren't good people Regina. They aren't here to reunite, and be a family again."

"Then why are they here?" Regina asked afraid to hear the answer.

Mal hesitated. "They are here to take me home, and by force because I refuse to go willingly." She saw that Regina was about to ask why they wanted her, so she beat her to it. "Let's just say Briar Rose wasn't the first person I put under a sleeping curse, and they're here to collect me so I may right things. They need me, and certain people want revenge."

"Do they know you can't break the curse? Or… can you?"

"No, I can't break it," she said grabbing her hands in her own as a why of assuring her she was the only one she loved. "And I've told them, but they don't care, nor do they understand the spell. They're on a mission and ready to take many measures necessary. I go to the window every night to make sure they aren't out there watching us. I'm gone all day to make sure they keep their distance, and when I'm not out looking for them I'm paranoid they're taking advantage."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Regina asked completely confused.

"Because," Mal felt her emotions starting to get the best of her. "I didn't want you to worry. You already have enough going on. I thought I could handle it, and make them go away without anyone having to know. Then," she felt a few tears spring in her eyes with made her even more frustrated. "Things weren't getting better, and I was afraid you'd be upset with me for keeping such a thing from you; so, I continued to keep it to myself."

"So you instead of telling me, despite the consequences, you let me believe that there were problems with our relationship," Regina asked both hurt and angry. She understood Mal's need to protect, and that it was hard for her to ask for help, but that didn't excuse her actions. She was still very much upset with her.

"I didn't know you though that. I was completely obvious to what you were feeling. I was so forces on protecting you. I'm sorry Regina, it was never my intension to hurt you. I made a judgement call, and I was wrong in my decision; but I would do it again if it meant keeping you safe."

Regina wished told her at the beginning, but she was glad the truth was out now. She reached out and cupped the dragon's cheek. She used her thumb to wipe away the tear that had just seconds ago fallen. Regina let the silence between them hang for just a little while longer. Mal was looking at her like a puppy waiting for its punishment. "You know that I'm angry with you, don't you?" Mal nodded. "You should have told me. You can tell me anything. We all have things form out past we'd rather keep buried. I know that better than most." She nodded again. "Don't you dare ever scare me like that again. Ever."

"Do you really believe that I don't love you?" Maleficent didn't hesitate to ask. Regina let her hand slip from her cheek at the question. She felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment, and thanked that it was too dark to see. "I know you struggled with believing that I truly forgave you in the beginning, but I thought we were past that. Was I wrong to believe that?"

"… No… but it is a thought of mine that still lingers. I can't help it. Archie says that I'm so used to disappointment and heartbreak that I look for it in anything good I have. I self sabotage. I also have really low self esteem," she whispered. "I've been doing good with keeping those thoughts at bay, but once I noticed a change in your behavior red flags went up. I panicked, and I couldn't reel myself in. I was afraid to confront you about my feelings of fear and doubt. I suppose we were both keeping things from each other."

"We have always been bad about communicating haven't we?" Mal asked with a lighter tone.

"Yeah I guess we have," she agreed with a breathy laugh. She knew Mal was referring to their relationship back in the Enchanted Forest. How things could be so different if they had just told one another the truth.

"I don't want Archie to be the only one who knows how you're feeling."

"And I don't want you to be the only one to know how you're feeling."

"Seems that we've both got some things to work on." The longer Maleficent stared at Regina through the darkness of their bedroom the more she was reminded of her young queen. Maleficent could swear that Regina resembled her younger self in this very moment. She was beautiful, she was kind, and she was the the person with the most love in her heart. She was to be treasured, and to be protected. Celine's words echoed through her head reminding her of what was a stake. _Say your goodbyes now_. Maleficent hadn't told Regina the whole story, and if this did just so happen to be goodbye, she didn't want to die not having been honest with her. She'd hate for Regina to hear it form someone unworthy after she was gone. "I need to tell you about who I cursed."


End file.
